Kamu
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Basah sudah jalanan aspal. Hatiku, pun demikian. Dan kamu ... AU. OOC. OC.


**D**isclaimer: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

AU, OOC, OC, ANEH, GAJE.

**Crack****Pairing**

"**N**aru**S**aku"

Sebelumnya, terima kasih dan selamat buat Masashi Kishimoto (-san) yang telah menghadirkan komik Naruto beserta tokoh-tokohnya. Juga selamat untuk penggemar NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan lain-lainnya. Well, kalau ditanya kecewa. Tentunya, aku kecewa! Karena itu membuktikan aku benar-benar menyayangi NaruSaku.

Tapi, ya, sudahlah.

Kemudian, aku berharap pada kawankawan sekalian untuk menghormati yang kubuat. Jika tak suka. Silahkan … out!

Maka terima kasih untuk yang sudah menghargai. :D

Just for Fun gaes.

.

.

.

**KAMU**

.

.

.

HUJAN. Rintik-rintiknya deras. Basah sudah jalanan aspal depan rumahku itu. Suasana juga sama di mana-mana. Sepi dan licin. Kadang juga becek, bahkan sampai banjir. Ruang ruang di sana-sini tak ada orang selain aku. Gamang. Apa artinya?

Ku menyeduh teh yang ke tiga kalinya. Asap mengepul melewati kepala. Bau menenangkan dari teh hijau menguar menembus syaraf dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa. Kenangan tentang dirimu mampir tanpa kuduga-duga. Hujan. Guntur sesekali membuatku sendu tambah-tambah.

Kuingat pertemuan pertama kita. Satu tahun lalu. Kamu sebagai sosok wanita ke tiga belas dalam sekolah. Datang dengan kebingungan.

"Permisi, tuan … mau tanya, tuan kenal sekolah ini?" tanyamu manis waktu itu.

Dan aku yang jarang tergoda oleh pandangan pertama sampai-sampai tak sadar sudah menatapmu begitu lama. Ouh, Bagaimana tidak. Wajahmu begitu bersih. Putih. Seperti terasa lembut ketika tanganku menyentuhnya. Tubuhmu juga ideal. Kamu nampak seperti artis Korea, atau jepang, atau Amerika. Entahlah. Aku merasa terpesona.

Melihatku yang melamun. Ibasan tanganmu menyentakku. Kamu berdeham-deham.

"Oh, itu tempatku bekerja." Ucapku padamu.

Ku melihatmu terkejut kemudian sumringah. "Benarkah? Apa aku boleh minta diantar."

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu. Hanya saja kala itu matahari telah meninggi. Murid-murid jua kembali. Bapak kepala sekolah sedang hadir ke kumpulan di Provinsi.

Kamu terlihat kecewa dan aku pun menawarimu jumpa di tempat sama esok hari berbeda.

Hari-hari yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku tak mengerti, kita berdua bisa saling jalan bersama. Makan saat istirahat di kantin. Ke perpustakaan kota saat senggang. Berteleponan karena tak punya kerjaan. Dan curhat, tentang masalah-masalah murid kelas yang di ajar.

Ada tawatawa yang nyaman.

Kebersamaan yang menyenangkan.

Sebulan pun berlalu. Menambah hal lain tentang kita kala kamu bilang. "Eh, aku udah pindah ke sebelah apartemenmu lho." Kamu mengatakannya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. Imut dan lugu.

Padahal aku nyaris salah sangka. "Tak mungkin! Di sekitarku tak ada lagi apartemen kosong." Apa kamu berbohong. Aku tak percaya. Kamu nyaris selalu jujur.

"Ndak percaya?"

Aku menggeleng. Wajahku muram. Senyummu makin melebar. Dan tentunya membuatku semakin penasaran.

Kala pulangnya kamu berjalan di sampingku. Tetap aku masih bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, kamu itu sedang merahasiakan apa.

"Eh, sudah pulang."

Aku kaget dengan itu. Mataku membesar lebarnya. Pak Budiman, tetanggaku menyapa kamu. Dadaku jadi sesak. Tergores luka yang tak nampak. Jadi ia suamimu! Lalu aku selama ini apa bagi kamu?

"Eh, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau masuk dulu. Pegal semua badanku."

"Lho, kalian sudah kenal?"

Aku mengangguk. Kamu hanya tersenyum. Lalu aku pamit masuk ke rumahku dan tak lagi mau tahu tentang kamu. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit. Jika ku melihatmu dekat-dekat ragaku. Aku mana tahan menanggung beban. Retak. Kecewa. Apa aku sudah gila?

Ya Tuhan … Betapa kecewa perasaan sebegini dahsyatnya …

Tiga hari tiga malam aku tak ke luar rumah. Teleponmu tak aku angkat. Ketukan di pintu rumah yang aku tahu juga kamu, kuhiraukan. Aku sedang patah hati yang pertama kali. Su-er. Dalam percintaan yang juga yang pertama.

Memang aneh. Umurku hampir dua lima. Janggutku sudah tumbuh. Dan kumisku sudah kelimis. Kin-clong bukan?

Tapi cinta memang begitu. Dulu aku selalu sibuk mencari ilmu. Setiap hari belajar ini itu. Praktek beda-beda. Dan tanya sana-sini.

Hari keempatnya ketukan pintu apartemenku semakin keras. Aku menyerah. Aku menyadari keegoisanku ini. Aku masih seorang guru yang harus mengajar muridnya.

Ku membuka pintu dan ku melihat raut mukamu yang rasanya ingin marah-marah.

"Kamu kenapa 'sih!" bentakmu cepat.

Aku hanya cengengesan. Bingung mau bilang apa. Susah mau bagaimana.

Tak sampai di situ saja karena di belakangmu ada dua orang yang seketika membuatku sadar akan kebodohanku.

"Apa temanmu ada masalah? Paman bisa bantu kalau temanmu butuh penghasilan tambahan. Bibi juga akan pulang dari Aceh nanti siang."

Raut wajahku seketika sumringah. Apa aku tak salah dengar. Jadi sebenarnya kamu bukan istrinya. Jadi kecurigaanku pada Pak Budiman yang tak pernah kulihat jalan sama perempuan dan umurnya hanya beberapa tahun di atasku itu hanya salah sangkaku karena kesibukanku.

Ku melihatmu tersenyum senang.

Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu tapi, aku juga senang. Tentunya.

Dan setelahnya… kita, kembali seperti empat hari sebelumnya. Kadang bercanda. Kadang bertengkar tanpa tau masalahnya. Lebih-lebih sering main-main bila pulang tiba. Kamu juga makin jago mengajar. Apa itu, matematika. Logika. Nambah-nambahin. Ngurangin, ngali-in. Dan lain. Kerap kali ku jadi ingat padamu setiap kulakukan hal berhubungan dengan hitungan.

Wajahmu. Senyummu. Dan tingkah manjamu, kadangkadang.

Ah, kamu memang menggemaskan.

Satu tahun pun berlalu. Waktu yang terasa cepat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Musim penghujan mulai datang kembali. Aku, akhirnya memantapkan rasaku itu. Aku akhirnya ingin menjadikanmu pendampingku.

Tepat, pagi tadi, kukatakan padamu. "Aku mencintaimu." Kataku tulus.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tak akan menyiakanmu.

Aku akan selalu setia di sampingmu. Melindungimu.

Tetapi, sayang, ternyata kamu tak bilang iya. Pun ketika aku pergi melangkah kemudian sekedar menoleh. Kamu sudah bicara pada orang lain. Seketika itu, ku menyadari bahwa aku bukan hanya orang yang suka kamu. Dan laki-laki mana lagi yang tak betah bila berada di dekatmu. Kamu cukup manis, baik, ramah, apa adanya, juga penuh aura. Sempurna.

Kini, hujan yang datang benar-benar menemani lukaku.

Kuhempaskan badanku di atas sofa ruang tamu. Memejamkan mata. Hirup udara sedalam dalam dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku masih mendengar rintik hujan yang deras di luar sana. Biarlah, dengan begitu gemuruh hatiku tak akan mampu didengar siapa-siapa.

…

_Oh, cinta, beginikah dukanya_

_Galaunya membuatku merana_

_Hidup yang penuh senyum itu sirna_

_Kini aku remuk_

_Hancur_

…

Ya Tuhan … aku bisa-bisa menjadi gila! Ayah, maafkan anakmu bila waktu kecil banyak tak nurut ucapanmu. Ibu, maaf juga karena tak mau dijodohin dengan pilihanmu.

Aku meradang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Kamu ada di rumah?"

Siapa?

Aku tak jadi tidur. Melangkah ke pintu dan lekas membukanya. Ini hari sedang hujan. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam? Batinku bertanyatanya.

"Ah, kau, ada perlu apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk dulu."

Bahuku terangkat. Terserah. Kamu memang suka bertamu malam-malam.

"Aku mau bilang. Ehm, aku akan pindah besok."

Seperti sudah kuduga. Kamu memang miliki hal lain, sebuah rahasia.

"Oh."

"Kamu tidak marah?" tanyamu.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa aku harus marah?" kutanya kamu balik.

"Aku tidak akan jadi tetanggamu lagi, mungkin."

Ya, memang aku marah. Tapi aku marah untuk apa. Kamu saja tak menerima pernyataanku tadi pagi.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah terbiasa sendiri." Ucapku acuh tak acuh.

Sepi menemani kita. Tak ada yang mau bicara. Aku memang dasarnya orang pendiam. Jadi guru juga karena desakan otak yang kadang suka kelewatan. Daripada bicara ngalor ngidul tentang urusan Negara. Lebih baik kuamalkan saja, bukan!

Ku melihatmu yang mendekap lenganmu sendiri. Rupanya kamu kedinginan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa jua kamu tak pulang. Dan bibirku entah kenapa mulai lepas kendali, "Kau mau, menginap disini sampai hujan reda?" Aku merutuk diriku sendiri yang berkata bukan-bukan. Kamu guru bermoral pasti tahu bahayanya ….

"Hmm…"

Kamu mengangguk? Dan jantungku nyaris copot!

"Aku janji akan pindah besok."

Aku mengendikkan bahu meski masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kamu tak ke rumah pamanmu. Apa karena istri pak Budiman pulang? Entahlah. Menyerah aku. Bingung sudah. Ku menuntunmu masuk ke kamarku. Aku mengalah tidur di sofa. Kamu tamunya. Jadi kamu rajanya.

Malam ini. Aku tak dapat tidur nyenyak. Tapi, biarlah. Karena ini malam terakhir. Kamu pindah besok. Dan aku akan sendu lagi.

…

_Malam,_

_Yang menggantikan siang_

_Tenggelamkanlah cintaku padamu_

_Aku tak mau lagi merana_

_Aku tak mau lagi tersiksa_

…

Pagi hari. Kubangun setengah enam pagi. Ini sudah telat dari jadwalku biasanya! Aku segera ke kamar mandi. Ambil air wudlhu dan lekas sholat subuh. Dua rekaat sudah terlaksana. Rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh. Suara-suara. Dari arah dapur. Bukankah ….

"Loh, bukannya kau mau pindah hari ini. Gak usah repot-repot! Kau siap-siaplah, nanti malah buru-buru."

Tapi kamu malah senyumsenyum membuatku tambah bingung.

"Kau jadi pindah 'kan?" tanyaku ragu. Jangan-jangan kamu cuma main-main. Ku mengingat lagi. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Jadi kok." Jawabmu.

Aku menatapmu curiga.

"Lalu?" kutanya lagi.

Kamu cengengesan.

"Aku sudah pindah …"

Aku semakin curiga.

Tersungging senyummu.

"ke … sini."

Aku tersedak.

"Eeehh…?"

"Ke-na-pa? ndak boleh 'kah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ka-kamu serius …?"

"Ten-tu dong!"

Senyum mengembang dan anggukanmu sebagai jawaban tambahan membuatku melayanglayang. Satu hal lagi yang memang perlu aku catat tentang kamu. Perempuan. Perempuan itu suka main kejut-kejutan.

.

.

.

[ END ]

Jujur, sebenarnya ini original fic. Masih kurang pengembangan lagi. Tapi bukan real, yaa.

Ciao!

:D


End file.
